


Angel

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-15
Updated: 2003-03-15
Packaged: 2019-04-27 06:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14419431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: A poem. She glitters in the night.





	Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

Angel

## Angel

### by Lynn Saunders

Title: Angel  
Author: Lynn Saunders   
Website: <http://www.angelfire.com/scifi2/lynnsaundersfanfic> Distribution: Sure, but let me know.  
Rating: PG-13 -- R if you have an active imagination ;) Classification: Poem  
Summary: She glitters in the night...  
Completed: 3-14-03 

**DEDICATIONS:**  
To my listies at Beyond the Sea, IWTB and MSR-Fic for everything! 

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**  
This is my first attempt at poetry. Please let me know what you think 

Disclaimer: Ha! No names used. 

* * *

Angel  
by Lynn Saunders 

She glitters in the night  
As thunder rolls above.  
Outside, fingers crawl  
Across a blanket of darkness;  
Inside, fingers crawl  
Across a curve of thigh.  
Flashes illuminate half-lidded blue  
Beneath a fiery halo,  
Upon the pillow,  
Lips part with a sigh.  
As thunder rolls above  
His angel glitters in the night. 

* * *

  
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Lynn Saunders


End file.
